With developments of science and technology, portable electronic products are rising gradually, and especially the portable electronic product with a camera function is more popular with people. A photosensitive element in an optical imaging system includes a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). With the development of semiconductor process technology, a pixel size of the photosensitive element is reduced, and the optical imaging system tends to have a higher resolution and a higher imaging quality. To satisfy this tendency, a camera lens applied to the portable electric product is further required to be miniaturized and to have a high imaging quality and a wide angle.
A mainstream current camera lens generally includes five lenses, which cannot satisfy the requirement of higher imaging quality, and therefore it is necessary to increase the number of the lens certainly. However, the increased number of the lens is not beneficial for the miniaturization of the camera lens, and hence the cost may be increased correspondingly.